


Mystic Messenger - After Story

by KawaiiMysticArmy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Plot Twists, Rating May Change, Spoilers, V gets surgery yay, Warnings May Change, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMysticArmy/pseuds/KawaiiMysticArmy
Summary: ⚠️Contains spoilers!⚠️This book will mostly focus on the relationship between V and 707 from Mystic Messenger. To be more specific, this will be basically a V x Seven fan fiction (With a little Jumin X MC) because I love the ship so much ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ The setting takes place after Jumin's route, the good ending and the After Story. Rating may change into further chapters so be aware, and I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelys, I am aka x-photographyangel-x on Wattpad! :) And for those of you who don't know me, hello I hope you enjoy what I write, and if you have a Wattpad, be sure to follow me on there ;)

Most of the time, Jihyun Kim, also known as V, didn't interact with others from the R.F.A unless he absolutely needed to, the exceptions being Jumin Han and... 707, aka Saeyoung Choi or 'Luciel' as he preferred to be called sometimes.

And while he never usually interacted with them on a constant basis, the nearly blind man found himself craving human interaction with someone,

_Anyone. ___

__It so happened that today he would be choosing Seven to visit, which wasn't too odd when he had something for the other to do. Thought today wasn't one of those days where he had a job for Seven to do, or even something remotely similar to what he usually asked the man._ _

__To be honest, V had never actually spent time with the redhead beyond giving him work to do, among some other important matters._ _

__Jihyun talked to Luciel more then he talked to his best friend, Jumin, so one would suspect that he knew more of the redhead then he actually did. The most he knew about Luciel was his like of cats, and his talent with computers and hacking._ _

__Shaking his head, V pressed a hand to the side of the fenced in area, lightly leaning against it . Quietly, he pulled his cell phone free from his pocket and frowned, narrowing his eyes harshly to even remotely see the screen and read it._ _

__Jihyun wasn't fully blind, though he was extremely close to it and his eyesight simply just kept getting worse as of recently. Perhaps it had to do with the old wound acting up or with stress, but he found it harder and harder to see even the largest details..._ _

__Sighing, V absently fingered the contact he had for Seven, a small smirk centered on his lips at the photo that Seven had somehow changed on his phone; apparently Luciel had gone and snuck into Jumin's house yet again, and stole a few pictures with Elizabeth the other day._ _

__Jihyun hesitated to call him, just like he hesitated every time he wanted to call simply to hang around. In all honesty... he'd never actually never call the man or knocked on the gate to be let in unless it was something related to the 'work' he gave Luciel. V told himself he'd do it next time, and that he really didn't need to bother the redhead when he could be busy._ _

__Narrowing his eyes a bit, he decided that perhaps he'd text Seven first to see if the man was even awake or at the house - for all he knew the man was dead asleep or actually working for once._ _

__Carefully typing the words out, he sent a simple and easy message to the other, knowing not even his blindness could mess it up._ _

__'Luciel, are you there?'_ _

__After sending the message, he closed his phone and pressed it lightly to his forehead, body leaning back into the fence behind him as he thought about how much of an idiot he was for bothering the redhead._ _

__Luciel, was of course sitting on his computer, typing away on his keyboard. It was early morning and he had only gotten a small amount of sleep, but he was already used to it. Thankfully, he only had a little bit of work left to do, then afterwards, he was free, well, only for a day and a night that is..._ _

__~~~~_ _

__~~~_ _

__The redhead was continuously typing away at his computer, when he suddenly heard his phone beep/meow. The male stopped what he was doing for a second, and turned to grab his red and gold phone that was beside where he was working. He adjusted his yellow with grey striped glasses a little with one of his fingers, then unlocked his phone to see that he had gotten a message from a certain photographer, which was of course, Jihyun Kim, which Saeyoung useally called him 'V' for short, and so does his other friends or acquaintances. The young hacker read the text and replied,_ _

__'V!! It's been a while! My boss has given me so much work recently, but the good thing is, I'll be done in no time! I just gotta keep working, which I've pretty much done today!~'_ _

__He sent another text,_ _

__'Anyways, how have you been?? I hope you've been doing well!'_ _

__Closing his eyes, V was content to lean against the fenced in area as he waited for a reply. If it took longer than five minutes, then he knew that Seven was busy. Just as this thought flickered through his mind, the phone that was lightly pressed to his forehead vibrated, startling him from his thoughts._ _

__Quickly he drew the phone away from his features and unlocked it, squinting to be able to see the message. Seven seemed as happy as ever, even if the man was under a heap of work._ _

__Shaking his head a bit, he was surprised to see a second text float his way and he silently took a long minute to try and decide what he could say in return._ _

__'You're practically a slave to them, hm? I am doing well, though I've been feeling a bit...odd.'_ _

__He sent this first text message without a thought, rubbing a finger against the back of his phone before he sent a second text after the first._ _

__'Do you have plans for the rest of the day after you finish your work?'_ _

__It must be odd for Seven, to have V asking something like that as he never had dated to before._ _

__Sighing, V once again locked the phone and let his arm hang by his side, his free hand lifting to adjust his glasses and hair as the wind violently whipped it about._ _

__Saeyoung was still continuously typing away at his computer. As he did, he quickly grabbed a chip from his bag of honney buddah chips that were beside him as well. Just when he was about to put the delicious sweet and salty chip into his mouth, Saeyoung's phone beeped again. He turned to look at his phone once more, reading the text message that V had sent back. He smiled a little, and typed his reply with the hand that was not holding the chip._ _

__'Pretty much! Lol ;; but I'm glad you are doing well.'_ _

__He sent the message and typed another when he saw V's second message._ _

__'Umm, hmm.... Nope! I don't think I'll be having any other plans after that!~ Why do you ask?? Is somthing up? If so, you know you can come over here anytime, and we could chat about it! I mean it's no problem with me, if it isn't with you! ^^'_ _

__**Send. ******_ _


	2. Visiting

~~~~

Saeyoung's message had V lifting the phone yet again, peering at it carefully before the second one was received just as quickly. Sometimes he wondered how Seven could type so fast.

Tilting his head to the side as he read the second one, Jihyun realized that it was likely now or never to ask the other to simply hang out, though he found himself unable to respond for a good three or four minutes. He kept absently typing up a message, but ended up deleting it before he could press the send button. In fact, he was debating on if he should just say nothing was up and that everything was perfectly fine.

Sighing though, Jihyun decided that he might as well try rather then just come all this way again and ignore the urge for human contact.

Quickly he typed up a message and pressed send before he could really think about it.

'Nothing is really wrong, no, I was simply getting a few errands done and finished up rather quickly. I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to hang out when you're done with your work?'

V reread the message a few times even after it already sent, a small sigh leaving his lips as he waited for an answer.

~~~~

Saeyoung had finished most of his work by now. And was munching on a few of his honey buddah chips when he heard his phone beep for the third time. The male quickly looked at his phone and read what V had said. To be honest, he secretly missed the older male, and eagerly wanted to see him in person again. He smiled happily when he had finished reading V's message. He grabbed his phone with one of his hands again and replied,

'Oh, about that... I'm sorry V, but I'm afraid that my boss has JUST told me that I have another project to work on after this, and it might take the whole day again ;; (insert Saeyoung's siiiigh emoji here)' 

He sent the message and waited a few seconds, but wrote afterwards,

'Just kidding!~ lolol I bet I got you for a second didn't I?~ Of course, I would love to! It's been so long since we've seen each other in person! (Insert Saeyoung's 'hello!' emoji here)' 

_Sent. ___

____

Seven's next reply had V quickly lifting his phone and reading said message, though a soft ugh left his lips as he reread the message that had been sent. They really did work Luciel to the bone, hm?

____

Disappointment had only just taken hold of V when he received the second message and he had to chuckle at the redhead's antics, shaking his head in a fond way as he sent first his own sighing emoji, then a message in response.

____

'I almost believed you there for a second, Luciel.' Shifting, he pressed a hand to the fence and then began walking towards the man's front gate, already knowing by now that it would be locked with a password like usual.

____

As he did so, he carefully typed up another message while walking.

____

'It has been quite a while. I must admit I missed the time we have spent together before.' Which is why Jihyun was here now. He would never admit it to anyone besides perhaps Jumin and Seven himself. Usually he wouldn't even admit it to them, as he was a very private person.

____

'I may or may not already be here, so if you'd be so kind as to open the gate...'

____

The red-headed hacker had finally finished the last of his work when he saw V's message to come open the door for him. 

____

'Oh hehe, yeah! I'll be right there in three... Two...' Saeyoung had replied and sent the message as he was walking, or rather scurrying towards the entrance of his house, pressing on a button that automatically opens the doorway, revealing his loyal friend behind it. 

____

"Hello, V!~"

____

Boy, how Saeyoung wanted to hug the life out of the other male that was standing in front of him at the moment, but decided to let him come in first by stepping back and aside a little from the entrance.

____

"Come on in and have a seat or anything! Glad to see you! Heh." He chuckled slightly.

____

At the message he received, V chuckled softly and finished off the count in his own head, thinking of the word 'One' just as Seven opened the door and revealed himself.

____

He couldn't see Luciel perfectly. The only way he knew it was him was because of the bright red hair, and the other's voice. Seeing and hearing the man was a comfort in its own, and he found himself smiling lightly at the other's sing song hello.

____

"Luciel." He greeted gently, stepping inside as the man stepped aside to let him in.

____

Jihyun found himself captivated with his friend, as per usual. The redhead always had something about him that drew his eyes, even when he could barely see the other.

____

"It's good to see you too." He murmured, though it was a joke in itself. Quietly, he toed off his shoes and padded slowly down the hall, pressing a hand to the wall and waiting for Luciel before he moved further.

____

"It's been far too long since we have talked to each other in person. I miss our chats."

____

"Yes it has! I have to admit, that I miss our chats as well. Hehe~" Saeyoung turned towards the other male and smiled, as he was walking over, leading V towards the living room.

____

"Come and have a seat! Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The dorky hacker questioned V, as he gestures him to sit down on his wife clean (for once) and comfortable couch. "I have water, Dr. Pepper, and lemonade for the drinks, and honney buddah chips, and I think I have a little bit of popcorn left for the snacks!" Saeyoung said with a happy tone in his voice as he waited for V to come sit down.

____

"But Eh.. Sorry if I don't really have anything really that... healthy... Ehehe.." He said while laughing akwardly a bit, and scratching the back of his head a little.

____

Jihyun was surprised that the area was fairly clean for once, as the last time he'd been here it had been quite a bit dirtier. Quietly, he took a seat and looked in the direction that he heard Luciel's voice coming from.

____

"I'm good on food for now - though could I perhaps have some water?" He asked hesitantly, even if he knew Luciel was always happy to comply.

____

A soft smile curled his lips as the other seemed a little embarassed not to have anything healthy, and for once Jihyun wouldn't nag him for it.

____

"It's quite alright, Luciel. We can always order food later if we get hungry." He claimed, as that's how they used to do it when Jihyun found his way over. While V was a very picky eater and preferred healthier foods, he sometimes allowed himself to go off of his diet and eat unhealthy food - usually only when he was with his friends.

____

Blurry hues shifted around the room quickly, as if he could see properly and was taking in how the room looked. Quietly, he pushed his glasses further up onto his nose as if to try and hide those horribly blind eyes of his.

____

"Yeah, of course! I'll be right back in a jiffy!~" Saeyoung spoke to V as he went towards the kitchen, and grabbed a fairly normal sized glass from the cabinets up above. He then filled it up with water that was just the right temperature, then went back to the living room. 

____

"Here you go!" The hacker smiled and handed V's drink to him kindly, with a can of Dr.pepper for himself in his other hand. When V had asked how was the RFA doing, Saeyoung took a seat right next to him while opening his can of soda.

____

"How has the R.F.A. been lately? I apologize for not coming on as often as I should." V turned towards the ginger after grabbing the cup of water that he could barely see.

____

"I guess we've been all doing pretty well, I mean almost everybody has been getting along pretty well with each other, you know, as always! You probably know this, but I heard Jumin is starting some kind of new business relating to cats again, and I might as well volunteer to help!~" Saeyoung laughed a little and took a quick sip out of the can. Then he looked at V with sincere eyes and a smile. "You don't need to apologize V, I know how busy you always were."

____

"Thank you for understanding.." The blue haired male chuckled a bit at Saeyoung's remark, and had smiled lightly towards the other. "But anyways, how have things been with you?" 

____

"Me?" Saeyoung had questioned. "The same old thing, also known as saving the world. You know, the usual!" The crimson haired male had laughed slightly.

____

"Wouldn't have guessed." V teased as he internally wished that the agency would at least let the male have a break at some point in time. "But I'm glad you're enjoying your time at least." 

____

"Of course I am! I mean why wouldn't I be?" Saeyoung smiled.

____


	3. Deep Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You guys probably knew this was coming, but just a heads up that this chapter and the next one is going to get angsty, also there's going to be some shipping coming your way -wink wink- but anyways, I hope you guys would enjoy ! :) ******

~~~

"So the party is still Saturday, right?" Seven asked hoping for the best.

V's lips curled into his usual smile, looking up at the slightly shorter male.

"Yes, at least that's what I planned for it to be." The bluenette stated in a softer tone, since Luciel was now standing in front of him, he could lower his voice from there.

"Unless anything changes throughout the couple of days we have left until, but I do think that we should be able to host the party on that day, otherwise. It's been quite a while since we even had one, and I admit, I do miss them.." V spoke in a gentle tone as he tried to look into the other's eyes for respect youcould say. 

Saeyoung gave a charming grin as he did when he was happy "I hope everything goes well, I miss it too but now that MC and Jumin are working together I'm sure the party will be a success for sure!" 

Seven then sat beside V, adjusting his glasses which had slipped down his nose a bit. "V.. I know I bring this up a lot, and I know you don't like it... But I really miss hanging out with you and helping you find places to take pictures... We won't be able to do that when you're blind... Please... Consider getting treatment?"

The red head's voice was quiet and sad as he set his headphones aside. He ran a hand through his bright scruffy locks.

V turned towards Luciel once the other male had sat alongside him; his smile diminishing a bit when the auburn-haired male had bought up about getting treatment for his eyes.

He let out a minor sigh, "Luciel..." He spoke in a lenient tone.

As much as he hated seeing and hearing is loyal friend this at this manner, he couldn't help it, but to lie a bit,

"I unfortunately do not have the currency for it.." He sort of lied. "To be honest.. I don't think that even a treatment would fully retrieve my sight..." V paused for a moment then spoke again,

"But thank you for caring about me.." 

"If you need money I could help... and you could replay me by taking me on one of your work travels..." Saeyoung said, his voice barely a whisper.

He didn't want to get too emotional but he couldn't help it, V of all people deserved to see the world.

"You helped me eleven years ago so let me help you now..." He mumbled, his voice cracked a bit as if he was on the brink of tears. It was only because he went from speaking normally and changed to a whisper so abruptly.

The red head sighed, he knew he wasn't persuasive enough, that wasn't his style. He was a more shoot first ask questions later type of person, which might soon become his downfall.

V let out a soft melancholy laugh then said while trying to change the subject a bit. "After all we had been through... I can't believe you would say that to me."

The male placed his right hand on Luciel's thigh gently, hearing that the other was on the verge of tears, made him blink back tears as well.

V looked slightly down. Smiling slightly.

"To be honest, I'd never thought you would ever be able to forgive me, ever since you found out about Rika.. and Mint Eye and what your brother had been through..."

V sighed slightly, "I could of done something more to prevent from all of that happening.. but I just didn't, and I still feel guilty about it.." V spoke, as he tried to blink back the tears that were about to come out of his ocean blue orbs.

"I do admit, at first I felt like tearing your throat out... but it was Rika who hurt my brother, and it was Rika who hurt you." Seven said. "You... Kept the RFA going; you wanted to continue her legacy even when knowing she was bat shit crazy."

Saeyoung saw V's tears and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I can't promise to nag you, but if you do go blind... I'll be your eyes if you be my strength" he murmured wiping his own watery eyes.

The blue-haired male sniffled a bit, as he was slightly surprised from the sudden soft embrace from the red-headed hacker.

"Luciel.. I.." V didn't know what to say at the moment.

He trailed off and suddenly gently embraced Luciel back quickly, wrapping his arms around the male and placing his chin onto the other's shoulder gently.

"... I will never know why God sent you into my life, even though he knows that I don't deserve you... Or even the rest of the RFA..."

He then slightly buried his face into Luciel's shoulder, where the other could feel slight tears dripping from the photographer's eyes, onto his shoulder.

"I don't know what would become of my life, if it weren't for you and the RFA..." V paused for a moment, then began to speak again. His voice hitched a bit as continued to bury his face into Luciel's shoulder.

_"Especially, you Luciel..." ___


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And the angst continues... ******

~~~

Cold tears dripped into Luciel's shoulder made him shudder. "J-Jihyun... please don't cry.." Saeyoung mumbled as teared rolled down his own cheeks. He lifted his right hand shakily and brought it through V's hair, as he tried to comfort his blue haired friend as his hug tightened around V's with a quiet whimper as he closed his eyes, trying to stop his own tears.

Moments later, when Luciel had said those words to him, V pulled away slightly from the other male, wiping away his tears away slowly with one of his arms. He them looked up to Luciel's eyes with a melancholy expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... P-please.. Don't cry because of me..." Jihyun apologized for his actions as he smiled mournfully. "I... I just can't help but to still feel really guilty about what happened... Even if you had already forgiven me... I feel like that it's still my fault, and I.. Deserve to be blind because of what happened..." He continued to speak in a soft tone between choked sobs. "I'm sorry..."

"D-don't ever say that! Never say that again, V." Saeyoung blurted out. "Everyone deserves a chance to see and live and breathe! And no one has any right to take anything away from anyone!" The red head started crying, wiping his tears as he talked. "I... I hate Rika for taking my brother! I h-hate her!" He admitted while he sobbed, at this point he was letting out all his pent up emotions. "I hate her for l-leaving us! A-And... I hate her for hurting you..!"

V didn't know what to say, chokes and sobs are what came out of the photographer's mouth. He looked down slightly as he wiped the rest of his tears away, trying to stop him from crying anymore. 

"The reason I came here is to see how you were doing... I s-shouldn't have come here at the first place.." V regrets. "I've just made things worse... I-I'm sorry, I should get going now.." The blue haired male sniffled again as he started to get up from the couch, and tried to walk to the doorway on his own.

"V... please don't leave.." Saeyoung grabbed his arm gently, his golden orbs looking into V's shades. "I didn't mean to spill my emotions like that... I'm sorry..." Luciel's voice was gentle as he frowned.

V paused for a moment, while Luciel's eyes was looking into his own faded ones, his mind went blank for a while, dazed by them for a moment, then snapped back into reality.

"It's okay... None of it was your fault... I was the one who made you unhappy in the first place..." V paused for a moment while he was on the verge of tearing up again, trying not to show it out, then added, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come here... I don't know why I even did..." He lied a bit. "Let's just forget this ever happened..." The blue eyed male tried to pull away from Luciel's grip slowly as he tried to walk to the exit of Luciel's home once more.

Luciel sniffed, he was trying not to cry. "J-Jihyun..." he whimpered as he gripped his own shoulder. Luciel looked down as tears trickled down his cheeks. Seven took a few steps back as he took a shaky breath.

Although V's sight was not that abundant, his senses were strong, especially towards Luciel. After all these years he had been with the redheaded hacker, he could feel that Luciel was crying again as he was trying to head out the door. It was at that moment that he felt even guiltier that he already was, and abruptly stopped in his steps, then had turned towards the ginger.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is one of those chapters that's filled fluffness! (I think that's how you spell it lol) hope you enjoy my lovlies~ (◡ω◡✿) ******

~~~

_"Don't cry... I don't like to see you like this... P-please..." _V stuttered a bit, because he too was crying again.__

__Then suddenly, the photographer went back to face the shorter male, pulling the other closer to him by the arm, then out of the blue, V cupped Luciel's face gently with both of his hands as he planted a deliberate, gentle kiss onto the redhead's quivering lips from crying._ _

__Saeyoung's face went redder then his bright hair, he lowered his hand from his shoulder to V's waist._ _

__Seven slowly kissed back, tasting the salt of his tears on Jihyun's lips._ _

__He didn't know what had brought V to kiss him but he enjoyed it nonetheless._ _

__A few seconds later, Jihyun pulled away from Saeyoung, the other's forehead pressed against his own, his expression still melancholy, as the bluenette stared into the other's golden orbs, getting lost in them once more._ _

__He then snapped back into reality and realized what he had just done, and immediately pulled away, his cheeks forming a light blush._ _

__"I-I'm..." V was speechless as if he didn't know what came over him at that moment. "M-my apologies.. I just..." V trailed off._ _

__"N-No, its fine." Saeyoung said, he was still holding V's waist and wasn't planning on letting go anytime as he lifted his head to meet turquoise eyes._ _

__Seven's cheeks were dusted pink._ _

__"That was.. Unexpected?" He said, a small smile danced onto his lips._ _

__V couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, his cheeks still a bright pink from the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the other._ _

__"I guess you could say... It was.." V couldn't help but to smile as well, as he felt Luciel holding onto his waist and not letting go._ _

__As IF he didn't know what just came over him, and how he bought himself to kiss him... Was it because he secretly thought of Luciel as more than just a loyal friend...? Who is he kidding, of course he did... After all these years, and ever since Rika had left them, V had grew a deeper connection with the red head, and somehow.. Eventually, he did feel something towards Luciel that he hadn't felt towards any of the RFA members, even towards his best friend Jumin... Was it... Love...? The answer was yes, it was._ _

__Saeyoung pulled V a little closer "You can kiss me again... if you really wanted to" he mumbled. Luciel looked up at V with a gentle smile. He didn't exactly know what this new emotion was but he found it interesting._ _

__V's eyes had widen a little when Luciel had said that he could kiss him again of he wanted to._ _

__"Really..?" V's voice rose up a bit, he then quickly paused for a moment then said, "I mean... If you're okay with it..." he spoke the last sentence in a gentle tone, smiling gently, as he stepped a little closer to the other as well._ _

__Seven gently pressed his lips against the blue haired male's. He blushed and didn't exactly have the courage to go with the actions he displayed._ _

__"Is that a fair enough answer?" The red head asked quietly, there was a playful glint in his golden eyes._ _

__The taller male had flushed magenta when Luciel had gently kissed him. It was kind of a surprise to him that the other was okay with this, at first, V thought Luciel wouldn't have accepted him if he had confessed... But it is assumed that he was all along mistaken._ _

__"Fair enough..." V spoke as his lips had automatically curled into a slight smirk, leaning in to kiss Luciel once more, but this time the kiss lasted a bit longer than the previous ones._ _

__Luciel's first instinct was to kiss back, that's exactly what he did. The red head pulled Jihyun closer, holding his companion against him. Seven was leaning upwards, his eyes closed. He made a happy sort of humming sound at the blue haired man._ _

__Seven never once thought he'd kiss V or even want to. He had been feeling different towards V and he finally understood the feeling he got whenever they spoke._ _

__V had is eyes closed as well, enjoying the blissful sensation that was going through his mind and body at the moment. As he kept kissing the other male, the kiss had gotten deeper along the way, as he wrapped an arm slightly around Luciel, and the other against the other's cheek. The kiss was passionate._ _

__The photographer's mind went blank once again, distracted by the remarkably sweet and salty tang of Luciel's tear stained lips from earlier. The blue-haired male slowly stepped forward a bit as the crimson-headed male pulled him closer, not noticing that the couch was in the way if they took another step back;_ _

__Seven slid his hands up around V's neck, his fingers running through the back of the Jihyun's hair._ _

__Seven, being Seven, clumsily took a step back. He pulled away at the panic off falling as he pulled V down with him. Once the fear vanished, Saeyoung slid V's glasses up so he, himself, could looking into his beautiful turquoise eyes._ _

__"I... I liked that..." the red head mumbled as his blush darkened._ _

__His arms remained around V's neck, breathing gently._ _

__V let out a hum in ecstasy as Luciel had ran his hand through his pale blue locks._ _

__The elder male's eyes instantly opened when he was suddenly pulled on top of the other male, pulling away instantly, accidentally sitting on the redhead's lap when they fell, as he stared back into Luciel's golden orbs that looked like galaxies to his own eyes. His heart started to rapidity race, and his cheeks flushed a deeper red, as he kept staring back at the male._ _

__"I... Liked that too..."_ _

__V wanted to kiss Luciel once more, but instead, he went to caress the other's face gently with his right hand._ _

__"Luciel... Can I ask you something...?"_ _

__"Anything you want." Luciel spoke quietly, but there was love and kindness in the red heads voice._ _

__Another smile formed on Seven's lips, he leant into V's hand holding the other in his own._ _

__Luciel shifted his position slightly so Jihyun would be more comfortable on his lap, before looking up at the male. His fingers still gently fiddling with the other's cyan hair._ _

__V sighed softly, as he stroked his thumb onto the back of Luciel's hand that he was intertwined with. His breath hitched a bit, smiling slightly as Luciel continued to play with his hair. He then said,_ _

__"I know I probably don't have to ask this by now... But... did you ever happen to have someone that you feel very different towards whenever they are around? I guess you could say that... They make you feel like you're complete, even though you know that you are broken, their like... You're missing puzzle piece...?"_ _

__"You're my puzzle piece.." Luciel mumbled his thought aloud, then reverted to blushing as red as his hair._ _

__Seven didn't know how to make a comeback to his own statement so he simply waited for V's reaction_ _

__He felt embarrassment rise from his stomach._ _

__"I... I am?" V instantly flushed a light pink again when he had heard what the male hacker had said out loud._ _

__"Because..."_ _

__V paused for a moment flushing a deep red by now. Even though he's been in a relationship previously, he still wasn't used to saying these kinds of things and was not very good at it. At least he was trying..._ _

__"I think you're my puzzle piece as well..."_ _

__V whispered softly as he pressed his forehead against the other once again, while he shifted his gaze down, trying not to blush deeper than he already is._ _

__It wasn't possible for Saeyoung to blush anymore then he was. He gazed into V's eyes; they were one of his favorite things to look at apart from V himself._ _

__The red head kissed V's nose as he smiled lightly._ _

__V was a bit surprised by the kiss on his nose, chuckling a little by Luciel giving him a kiss on the nose, and returned the gesture, chuckling again._ _

__"Luciel..." V spoke in a soft light-hearted tone. "I.. I love you.." The blue haired managed to speak out._ _

__Seven blinked in surprise as V had kissed his nose, he let out a quiet giggle._ _

__The atmosphere had made him quite giddy._ _

__Saeyoung' heart did a backflip as he heard Jihyun's note. "Y-You do?" He said, staring into cyan eyes._ _

__"I love you too."The red head said carefully with a half gentle smile._ _


	6. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Time skip because the author is too lazy to write what happens during the few days in between the party~ (✿◠‿◠) ******

~~~

[Time skip to Saturday at the RFA party]

V's POV:

It was Saturday morning, when I heard the sound of my phone ringing on the kitchen table. I was making a small breakfast for myself when I went to pick up the phone. My eyes squinted to see the caller ID, it was Jumin who was calling, probably to discuss about the party that is to be hosted in a few hours from now.

"Hello, Jumin." I greeted my best friend, who I honestly haven't seen for a while, though the phone.

"Jihyun, how are things?" Jumin had spoken from the other end of the line.

I smiled. "Things have been going well, and what about you? I hope you aren't pushing yourself too much with the new project that you've told me about the other day."

"Things have been well, I've actually prepared a brief presentation of my new project for the party. Assistant Kang is currently helping with the project, and it seems that she's enjoying it (She's not), so until then, me and MC are planning on going on a brief lunch date before the party starts." 

"That's great. I'm sure the project would be a success; after all you never seem to amaze everyone with what you do." V slightly chuckled. "And I hope you both are doing well." 

It's been a month in a half since MC and Jumin got married, and ever since then, Jumin had been more opened around others, including me to be honest.

"I'll see you then, I can feel this party will be one that we'll never forget." Jumin stated through the phone.

"Yes, I agree with that. I'm sorry I wish we could talk more, but it seems that Elizabeth needs me. I'll see you then, Jihyun." With that, both of us hung up and I went back to making my breakfast.

_{"I love you too." } ___

__A certain voice rang though my head while I was making coffee for the morning._ _

__My lips had curled into a smile as I thought about what happened a few days ago, but went to a brief melancholic when I thought about one thing..._ _

___{When should we tell the others? How would they react? Will they accept the fact that...?} ____ _

____At that moment, many questions were running though my head._ _ _ _

____I pushed that thought away from my head for now, focusing on my breakfast that I just made, which was and convenient pain de campagne with a bit of butter on top of it. Along with a cup of fresh coffee that I just brewed while I was talking with Jumin. I took a sip of the beverage, letting the warm liquid run down my throat, letting out a small breath afterwards._ _ _ _


	7. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO THE PARTY WHOOP~ (Some fourth wall breaking thanks to God Seven :D)

Saeyoung's POV: 

The party should start anytime soon. I was at the entrance, preparing to enter the place that the party was held. I saw the rest of the RFA on the other side of the room, talking to one another happily like they haven't seen each other in decades, which does feel that way. It's been quite a while since we've held a party like this... We haven't hosted a party ever since that day...

To be honest, I miss those times and I'm glad today was the day that we were all able to do this sort of thing again! I'm excited to meet all the people that MC had invited, but most of all I'm obviously really excited to meet the guest I suggested to the coordinator, hehe. Now I know what you all are thinking, and it's probably who you think it is...

YEP. you guessed it reader!

It's loooong cat! Mewo~ :3

Ahem, anyways...

During the party, I saw V at one of the tables, talking to his friend Rui, who is a photographer like the blue haired man himself. I heard V met him while he was taking a photography class in his university days. Man, they must share a lot of memories with each other since they've known each other for that long, but it's not like I've known V himself more than that guy, heh... But that's nothing to be concerned about at the moment-

Nobody knows what had happened a few days ago, besides me and V...

Trust me, even me myself couldn't believe it at first...

But in the end, the others would be okay with it, right? At least that's what I'm thinking, after all these years, we have been supportive of each other even though some of us don't agree with each other!~

On second thoughts, there's one person that I worry about if I told them about my new relationship with the blue haired male...

Yoosung

I'm most concerned about the reaction of that boy once he finds out. 

Sure, we have been the best of friends ever since that blonde, or should I say, brunette, was in High School.

But ever since that incident, he completely changed his view on V...

 

To be honest, I'm a bit scared to see his reaction, but in the end, it'll be alright. Right?

Ahh, Saeyoung, get ahold of yourself, you shouldn't be overthinking things... For now let's just enjoy the party!~

Thinking of that blonde boy, just when I was finished with my thoughts, I saw him come into the entrance of the part doors, greeted by MC of course. They were laughing and talking like they haven't seen each other in decades, which seem like it, but it has only been about three years.

"Seven hyung!" The younger male chirped at me while he had a big smile on his face once he saw me near one of the tables, walking over to me. 

**~To be continued~ ******


	8. Party - Pt. 2

Seven's POV continued:

"Yoosungie!~" 

I greeted him happily, acting like everything was normal and that nothing was bothering me at the moment. I didn't want the other to be suspicious just yet, now was not the time to let him know. Although, I promised to myself that I will tell him soon... Just not when we just reunited again, because for now, all I want is to focus on the party that we haven't had in years. I want everyone to have a great day today without problems occurring, especially for that so called photographer over there at the other table that was just a few feet away from us. 

 

{Gah, get yourself together, Saeyoung. After the party everything will be fine, don't you worry.} I thought to myself as I took a seat with the blonde haired boy at one of the tables. I started to talk with Yoosung, asking him how were things with college. Studying to be a vet takes a lot of effort after all!

"Things are mostly going smoothly! Just a year until I can go to medical school, and I'm kind of glad I didn't give up so early..." Yoosung then laughed light-heartedly. "Who knows, maybe I would have probably just been a couch potato and played LOLOL until I grow old and be forever alone, haha, but it's not like I am forever alone, but I'm proud of it!~" He joked around a bit.

I laughed along with the younger male. I missed the times that we were like this, and I'm glad we had time to do this again... 

~~~

Sooner or later, it was time for the final celebration, as everyone turned towards the main stage, all eyes on one of the RFA members, also known as Jumin Han, the CEO of C&R and the husband of the beloved MC!~

 

"Hello, and thank you to everyone who could make it to this very special event today." The dark haired male announced in a professional way. He paused for a moment as his eyes shifted towards V. "Now, first of all I would like to thank a special friend of mine who I've known for over twenty years. Without him, I wouldn't even be on here giving this brief heart-warming speech. I would like to thank Jihyun Kim for making the first impression for this special night. Please welcome him." 

Jumin had bowed towards the audience as V had made his way up towards the main stage, handing the microphone that he was holding to him.

"Thank you everyone." The eldest male had began to speak. "I know it felt like years since the last charity was hosted. I'm really thankful we finally get to have one of these special events again.

Of course, I would really like to thank all of the people who could make it tonight, and the RFA hosts for making this organization even possible."

He took a small breath and smiled slightly. "I am very glad that the RFA was able to reunite again to make a difference to this world. I would like to especially thank the guests who contributed to this event, because without them we wouldn't have even planned this at the first place." His eyes tried to shift around the room, trying to find each of the members. "So as for tonight, we should enjoy ourselves, if you please."

With that, everyone applauded as V ended the speech and handed the microphone back to his old friend, Jumin, aka the cat mom hehe~


	9. After The Party

***After the party* ******

****[Time: 11:45PM]** **

It was really late and V was completely unaware of anything. That was the last time he trusted drinking with Jumin... He sighed as he got out of the taxi, and thanked the driver that drove him home. He had a slight smile on his face as he carefully walked up to the door, patting his pockets for his keys but found nothing. He realized that he must of accidentally left it back at the party... This is why V tries to not drink too much most of the times, but there were exceptions... 

**"Damn it.." He muttered under his breath. He didn't want to bother Jumin since MC was with him. He sighed in defeat and shifted his not so sharp eyes around the neighborhood thinking of what he should do...**

****

****

Jihyun tried keeping a good focus he heard his phone go off. He stopped where he was and took the phone out of his pocket to see a certain red haired male calling him. He took a deep breath then the accepted the call and rubbed his face as he held his phone to his ear. "Luciel," He tried to talk normally. "I didn't expect a call from you is everything okay?" He asked, wondering if he wasn't busy so he could maybe go over there to spend the night until he had help unlocking his front door. 

**"V, I'm glad you picked up!" The male hacker spoke though the phone like he was glad to hear the blue haired male's voice. "No, nothing is wrong! I know you're always busy... I just wanted to know that if you're okay!" He hesitated to speak for a bit, and then continued. "Anyways, I hope you got home safe! You looked a bit drunk while you were celebrating with Jumin." He stated was sitting on his couch, he finally had a day to relax, which is not that often he would have...**

"Thank you for worrying about me. I did get home safe, but there is one problem..." V stated in an embarrassed tone. 

"What's the problem? Maybe I could help with it, with the power of God Seven!~" Saeyoung chirped. 

Jihyun chuckled a bit at Seven's cheerful quote and answered, "Well let's just say that I kind of got locked out of my house because I was having too much fun back at the party. Until tomorrow, I would be sleeping outdoors in the cold." 

"Well never fear, I can help you with that!" Seven smiled though the line. 

"So I'm guessing you want me to come over?" V Answered. 

"I'll be waiting for you in ten minutes almighty V!~" Seven stated happily. 

"Haha, okay God Seven." V playfully spoke. "I'll be there in eight." 

"Sounds good to me!~" 

And with that, V started to head to the bunker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen~
> 
> ~Find out in the next chapter~


	10. Visiting - Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Saeran is alive and healing in this story :) ******

~~~

Seven grabbed V's arm and helped him in, closing the door behind him. He lead him to a chair in the dining room sitting him down. "Do you want me to make you anything to eat? Or get you a drink, perhaps?"

"Maybe a cup of water would be great." He knew how Seven's bunker was always filled with his new inventions and gadgets, as he smiled slightly and he tried to feel around the house with his hands, walking carefully to make sure he isn't bumping into anything. The bluenette admitted that he was fond of the red hair's nick-nacks no matter how silly they can be.

Seven grabbed a glass of water, walked up to the blind man, gently putting his hand on his shoulder and handed him the glass of water. He stayed there silent watching Jihyun for a bit.

"Jihyun... About a few days ago..." Seven started to speak until Jihyun had interrupted him.

"Luciel... At first I was afraid that you wouldn't ever forgive me for what had happened with your brother... Ever.." The cyan haired male spoke hesitantly as his fingers were wrapped around the glass of water, as his thumbs were twirling with each other."...I always thought that it would be better... If..." He trailed off and his voice got a little softer, as he was getting emotional as well. "If you and the rest of the RFA would just live a happy life without me..."

Seven took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Jihyun, sure, it took a while for me to forgive you..." His voice was slightly shaky. 

"You know," he said opening his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Of course I hated what you did at first...." he hesitated, "But I missed you." He spoke very quietly. "Jihyun, you should get some rest, don't worry about anything for now. I'll show you to your room, please V..."

A while later, Seven had showed V his room, it wasn't much, but it was very cozy indeed.

During the hours, Jihyun had already gone to bed, his shades beside the bedside table, as he was under the covers with a long sleeved shirt on and some boxers. He sighed, as he laid on his back as his face was facing the ceiling, thinking about a few things before falling asleep. A few minutes or so had gone by, and eventually the blue haired male had fallen to slumber peacefully.

~~~

An hour or so had gone by, it was about 1:30 AM in the morning to be exact.

The older male was tossing and turning in the guest bed, as his breathing was heavy. He was having a nightmare about Mint Eye for the who knows how many time...

"...No..Rika..." He faintly whispered.

His hand was tightly gripping the bed sheets as a bit of sweat was glossed upon his forehead. His eyes were tensely shut.

"Please... Don't do this.. I'll.. do anything, just please... don't hurt them.."

As Seven was about to get into bed he heard mumbles coming from one of the rooms. He headed out side thinking it was Saeran having a nightmare again. When he reached outside he heard that it wasn't, in fact, coming from Saeran's room, but rather V's. Seven softly, knocked on the door, 

"V?" 

No answer. 

He opened the door and walked him. He heard V talking. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged V while quietly whispering,"V, wake up! It's only a dream!" He ran his fingers through V's hair gently, while trying to wake up the fidgeting bluenette by shaking him gently.

V breathing had slightly calmed down as Seven's fingers ran though his teal locks. The bluenette instantly gently gripping onto one of Saeyoung's wrists. "L-Luciel..." He murmured as if he was partially awake. His hand clinged a bit tighter like he was afraid of letting the other go.

'Shit,' he thought. Seven's heart started beating. "W-Well, you can't just-" He was interrupted with a groan that was coming from the hallways.

"What the hell is going on?" Saeran asked walking into the room that Jihyun and Saeyoung were in. "What's he doing here? I thought he disappeared to who knows where..." The identical twin said in confused, cold tone.

"Ah, Saeran!" Seven spoke, "I was going to explain this to you when you woke up tomorrow, I guess you've overheard our conversation, haha.."


	11. Can't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Are you prepared?~ ******

"Well I'm here now. So explain," The mint eyed male said short. "It's the middle of the night for god's sake, so you better explain quickly..." He crossed his arms and waited for an explanation of why V was here in their home.

 

"Well, erm... You see brother, V hyung..." Seven paused for a moment.

{Should I even call him hyung anymore? Gah, that doesn't matter at the moment Seven! Explain why blue boy is here to your brother first...!"}

"V Is only staying here for tonight, because he accidentally left his house keys back at the RFA party." The crimson-headed male explained. "He won't be able to get into his house until tomorrow morning or something like that, so I offered him to stay here for the night." Seven then said quickly. "But it's only for tonight! I promise Sae!~" He knows Saeran's opinion on V, and he was praying to God that his twin would accept tonight and not make a big fuss out of it.

"First of all, please don't call me that nickname..." Saeran glared a bit at Seven. "Second of all, you could have at least told me that someone was coming over to spend the night." He smiled at the slightest as if he secretly knew what was going on in between the two of them. "Now go to sleep." With that he went back to his room.

"Goodnight, Saeran!~" Seven laughed a bit as he then looked into V's eyes, his heart beating practically out of his chest.

{God... What did I do to deserve this...?} He thought to himself.

"Jihyun, do you like me?" The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Luciel... Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Jihyun questioned as if he thought he did something wrong. "You know I do-"

Seven's heart started racing again and his face blushed almost as red as his hair. His breathing increased softly, chest going in and out. There was one thought in Seven's head and his body was struggling not to go with it.

{Ah..}

{He's.}

{Just.}

{So.}

{Cute.}

{Can't... Resist...}

He thought. He swiftly grabbed Jihyun's face and kissed him. A deep passionate kiss as he slipped his tongue into the bluenettes mouth.

Jihyun had let out a gasp in surprise when Luciel had suddenly grabbed his face. "L-Luci-" He got cut off; feeling lips that tasted like honey connecting with his soft ones. He submitted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, closing his eyelids. He couldn't help but hum lowly into the kiss, as he was still shocked about the redhead's sudden move.

Saeyoung kept kissing him. Tilting his head, his hands slowly dropping down from his face to wrap around the taller males body, pulling him closer, making the both of them sit up. He pulled away from the kiss for breath, revealing a blushing Jihyun in front of him who was gasping for air as well.

"S-Saeyoung..." Jihyun stuttered, pulling him closer as well and entangling his hand though the Luciel's red locks, gripping it gently. "Are you s-sure...?" He asked as he knew what they are about to do. He wanted to make sure Seven was comfortable of going further, after all he did care for the male so dearly.

"I just.. Don't want you to feel regret.. I care about you a lot... You know..?" Jihyun stated in a soft tone. He then tried to cup the male's face with both of his hands, half smiling. "I'm okay with it.. If only you really want to.." he spoke as he pressed his forehead onto his now lover, their noses were touching as well.

Seven exhaled softly as their heads got closer. "You... do?" He said brokenly. "You care about me?" He slowly brought his hands back and nervously held onto Jihyun's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~YoU ThiRsty PeoPle ThoUghT~ ******
> 
> ******~On to the next chapter!~ ******** **


	12. Screw it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~Okay, now it's really time for the good stuff, if you know what I mean, enjoy my lovelies~ ******

**“You... do?” He said brokenly. “You care about me?” He slowly brought his hands back and nervously held onto Jihyun’s hands. ******

****"I do..." V had continued to have a smile on his face as he gave a slight eskimo kiss to Seven. "Of course I do care about you..." He spoke in an angelic tone without even realizing that, because he truly did care about the other male that was In front of him. He was hoping for a positive response.** **

****Seven’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. His face was just as red as his hair. “Ji-Jihyun,” he managed to spit it. “That was hauntingly… beautiful,” he said hypnotically.** **

****Jihyun had let out the smallest chuckle as he planted the smallest kiss onto Seven's lips. He immediately kissed him again, but this time a bit longer. The cycle repeated a couple more times. "Can you... Say that name again..?" He spoke between the kisses.** **

****Seven chuckled softly. “Jihyun~” he said lowly while looking into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around V’s neck and fell deeper into his kiss.** **

****V loved hearing his real name... Especially from the person he loved... "If you say that again.. I just might lose control.." He whispered in a low tone as his lips pulled away slightly from Seven's, biting his lower lip, as his fingertips trailed up the slightly shorter male's body.** **

****“Hah, is that so... Jihyun,” he said in a low seductive voice. “I want to see you lose control Jihyun,” he whisper into his lips before he pressed up against them. He ran his fingers through the blue haired males hair, pulling his body closer to him as he slid his tongue into his mouth.** **

****"God, Saeyoung.." He mumbled breathlessly as he moaned softly when he felt Luciel run his fingers along his hair. He wrapped his arms around the crimson-headed shoulders, entangling his tongue with Seven's, surprisingly fighting a bit for dominance over the other.** **

****The feel of his soft lips against his. Saeyoung started to undress Jihyun by taking his shirt off, which broke the kiss. He stared at Jihyun freezing up slightly. {Oh god this is happening…} His heart beat as he got lost looking at his soft innocent features.** **

****Jihyun had blushed as red as Seven's hair by now as he went to kiss the male, but because of his vision, he accidentally kissed Saeyoung's nose. He laughed slightly. "I... Love you... Saeyoung.." he spoke shyly all of a sudden.** **

****Saeyoung’s eyes widened as he heard those words. “Y-You..” he stuttered. “I-I-I-I-“ he didn’t know what to say. Love was a very strong feeling, and although he knew he really cared for V, he had only just settled everything with him. He pushed the other onto the bed as his lips had curled into a gentle smile. He started to kiss the taller male passionately, which then turned into a deep and rough kiss.** **

****“Mhn…”** **

****Surprisingly enough V felt...safe in Seven’s arms. It felt nice to be in his embrace.** **

****{We’re both almost naked…} Seven thought and panicked a bit. He was a bit nervous at first, but then eased into the situation they were in.** **

****V had started to leave kisses onto Saeyoung's neck. He pulled away from Luciel's neck and kissed him once again on the lips. The older male had glided his tongue along the male's bottom lip gently begging for entrance. Jihyun had trailed his hands lightly onto Saeyoung's hips, making warm friction in between them. He then fumbled with the rim Saeyoung's boxers with one of his hands, slipping a finger slightly into it, as he loved it when he teases the younger male.** **

****Saeyoung’s breath grew heavy as V took his time teasing him. “Shit,” he whispered. “Jihyun,” his voice breathy as he grabbed the other’s hands, pinning them onto the bed.** **

****A breathless moan came from the photographer, “Saeyoung… I need you…~” V bit his lip as he tried to look into the male’s eyes.** **

****Saeyoung had chuckled slightly when he heard Jihyun’s words, hovering over him. "You're so cute...~" He whispered softly as he lowered his face to press his lips onto Jihyun’s neck, leaving small kisses and hickeys along his neck.** **

****Jihyun had pressed his nose onto Saeyoung's gently, as he waited for the male to adjust to his size so that he could start moving deeper onto the other. Seven caressed V’s face with one of his hands and planted another kiss onto his lips. "I love you...~" He murmured against V’s lips in a gentle tone. V had blushed again,** **

****“I love you too- Ah.!~” Jihyun had let out a submissive sound as he felt him being filled with Saeyoung’s shaft.** **

****"Jihyun J-jagiya... Do you feel okay? ~" Saeyoung asked, as if he wanted to make sure that his lover was as comfortable as possible. He began to leave a few strokes onto the male's member with his other hand that was free.** **

****“Mhg, I feel like I’m in the h-heavens… Haa~” Jihyun moaned out as he arched his back in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Saeyoung.** **

****Saeyoung started to thrust himself deeper into the other a bit roughly.** **

****“S-Saeyoung ah..~” Jihyun had kept saying the other’s name repeatedly, which made him go crazy to the point he was going to lose all control at any second.** **

****“God… Jihyun, I’m going to…”** **

****“Saeyoung..!~”** **

****At that moment, Saeyoung had finished, leaving rough kisses and love marks along the other's neck. He moaned panted heavily as a bit of sweat dripped down from the strands of his hair. Pulling away from Jihyun, he paused for a moment to regain his breath, as he pulled out of the male and laid gently down beside the bluenette.** **

****"Mn.. That was amazing…~" Jihyun cooed as they both cuddled. Jihyun glided his lips against Saeyoung’s jawline in a gentle and loving manner. He then pulled away as he tried to give an eskimo kiss to the one beside him, but of course, he ended up eskmo kissing Saeyoung's lips instead. His cheeks were dusted a light pink as he buried his face into Saeyoung's neck.** **

****Jihyun was so cute. Saeyoung wasn’t afraid to do what his emotions told him to do, and the way he gets nervous after is just adorable. Saeyoung pulled him closer, squeezing him a bit, tilted the blue haired male’s head up and kiss his lips gently but deeply.** **

****“V, get your eyes fixed,” he laughed as he looked closely at his face.** **

****Jihyun chuckled slightly as he tried to face the other, "Actually..." A moment of silence swept passed over them. He touched the tip of his nose onto Saeyoung, as he finally spoke again in a few seconds.** **

****"…I've made my decision to do the surgery." He ran his fingers though the redhead's locks softly, nuzzling into Seven’s chest gently.** **

****Saeyoung’s mouth opened slightly and eyes widened slightly. “R-Really? What changed your mind?” He turned his head towards V.** **

****"I miss seeing the world and..." He spoke in a gentle tone as he snuggled against Saeyoung a bit more. He placed his forehead onto Luciel's, "So I've decided to go with the decision..." At first, he refused to get the treatment that he needed because of his past experience. But now, he's decided to begin to move on with his life and try to start new again.** **

****{And it’s mostly because of you, I’ve decided to get the treatment done, thank you Saeyoung, my love…}** **


	13. Morning

~~~

It wasn't long until morning came, Jihyun and Saeyoung were peacefully asleep as the rays of sunlight were shining though the light red curtains of the room window.

Saeyoung had woken up first, and the first thing he saw was V's innocent sleeping face. The sunlight was shining partially onto his blue locks that were draped over the other's forehead. Saeyoung had smiled and ran his fingers though V's strands of hair, it wasn't long until the other had woken up as well.

"Good morning~" Saeyoung hummed as he held V's hand, brushing his thumb onto the back of his hand.

"Mhm.. Good morning Saeyoung..." Jihyun had spoken softly, trying to slide closer to the ginger. He felt for Seven's face with his free hand, cupping his hand onto the side of his face. He planted a gentle kiss onto the male's lips.

Saeyoung could feel his heart beat as Jihyun felt for him and cupped his face. He hated to say this, but thank god Jihyun was nearly blind, because he was blushing so hard. Saeyoung let a smile slip. "Did you sleep well?" He said nonchalantly. Saeyoung took a chance and put his hand on V's thigh, gently squeezing it. V nodded in agreement, shooting a tired smile towards the younger male.

Jihyun had spoken softly, "After the incident.. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see (don't, this is supposed to be a serious moment- XD) you again..." He sighed, as his tone was melancholy. He slid his fingers in between the gaps of the other's fingers so they'd intertwine with each other. He lifted their hands that were intertwined with each other, up and pressed His lips lightly onto the back Saeyoung's hand.

“Jihyun…” Seven’s smile turned into a frown.

“She threatened me a lot back then...” V whispered at the slightest of sound. With that, Saeyoung immediately embraced the “ex” photographer as he tried to shut him off with a kiss. He then pulled away looking into faded blue eyes.

“Jihyun… I hated what she had done to you and my brother… I promise we will get through this together.” He spoke, determined, “However, I’ll tell you this. Planning to just “try and forget” it unfortunately doesn’t work… I tried... I still have dreams…”

He then placed his hand onto V’s cheek as the blue haired male had took a small breath.

Jihyun had felt a little more at ease when he felt Saeyoung's warm hand placed onto his cheek. He somehow felt a little bit safer in the red-haired male's touch... A few seconds had passed by between the two.. Jihyun had placed his other hand on top of luciel's hand that was caressing his face. “It was, quite often that she did...” He spoke hesitantly, wondering if he should say anymore... He wanted to forget the memories of back then, but at the same time, the horrifying images kept coming back to him in his mind every now and then...

Saeyoung clenched his other hand, half out of nerves, the other half out of anger. “If,” he hesitated slightly, “You don’t want to continue to talk about it, you don’t have to...” He said reassuringly.

Jihyun had slid closer to the red-headed male, taking a slightly deep breath and nodded slightly. He knows what Saeyoung had been though, and didn't want the other to imagine what he had been though... For now, at least. The bluenette felt for the ginger's hair with one of his hand, entangling his fingers into Saeyoung's curly locks. Jihyun loved how Saeyoung's hair felt between his fingers. He noticed that his hair had grown a little since he last saw him, brushing some of the strands back that he felt were partially on the male's face. His lips curled into a melancholy smile. “Should we make breakfast?” V asked out of the blue, wanting to change the subject.

{Changing the subject... typical V… But I don’t blame him for now…} He thought to himself. Saeyoung sighed. ‘It’s hard for him I guess. I get that. Hopefully one day.’ “Yeah,” Saeyoung said as he got up. “I wonder if Saeran’s up? Maybe we can make him breakfast if he hasn’t gotten up yet.”

Saeran doesn’t usually show his emotions but Saeyoung deeply hoped that his brother was okay with all of this... Saeyoung then grabbed V’s hand and helped him up.

V had nodded in agreement and got up to get dressed with Saeyoung guiding him a little. He got dressed in the clothes that Saeyoung had lended him a while later. He thanked the other for helping him, and at the same time, he felt a little bad for the other, that he had to help him get around the house because of his vision. Jihyun was planning on getting the surgery as soon as possible. A lot of things were going on in his mind at the moment, but as soon as he gets the treatment for his eyes he promised to himself and to the others that he would try his best to start anew again.


	14. Breakfast

Saeyoung and V headed to the kitchen to see Saeran was already there at the dining table, eating a small tub of strawberry ice-cream.

"Saeran, I see you're already awake, did you sleep well?" Saeyoung chirped.

"I guess, besides the fact that there were noises coming from the other side of the hall last night." Saeran spoke as he went to grab another bite from his half-eaten tub. He then closed the lid to it and placed the spoon into the dishwasher and the left over ice-cream back in the freezer. 

Saeyoung's cheeks had begun to burn up again as he had heard what his brother had said. "Is that so?" He asked as if he didn't know what the other was talking about at the moment. "Well I'm glad that you at least slept decently..." He chuckled nervously as he then looked towards the blue haired male. "Shall we make something for our morning meal now? We might not have much, but we do have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast if that sounds good to you, V?" He asked happily.

"That actually sounds really delicious." V nodded as he replied while holding one of Saeyoung's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Then Let's get cooking!~ It'll be done before you know it!" Saeyoung chuckled as he started to set up the kitchen to cook. "Saeran, could you maybe give me a hand, you know? Could you maybe be my Sue Chief for the day? Pleaase?~" He begged the other with a cute pout on his face.

Saeran sighed and eventually agreed to help him. "Alright, fine, but only because you have a guest over." After that statement was said, it was followed by a laugh from V.

"Yay thanks Sae! ~" The older twin said happily.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Saeran responded as he slightly glared at the other.

"Ah okay, I'm sorry Saeran." Saeyoung teased.

"Whatever, Saeyoung... Get the pancake batter ready while I make the eggs." Saeran demanded as he got out a pan and placed it on the kitchen stove, and then got out the eggs from the fridge.

"Alrighty!~" Seven let out a sight laugh as he got out the batter for the pancakes, putting them into a bowl that he already put out on the kitchen counter.

~~~

~~

"Do I smell something... Burning perhaps?" V spoke as he waited for breakfast to be made.

"Saeyoung, the pancakes are burning you idiot!" Saeran scolded his twin as Saeyoung was busy making the toast and almost completely forgot about the cooking pancakes on the stove. Thankfully Saeran was quick enough to flip them while he was making the eggs and they were surprisingly half burnt, but still edible at least...

"Crap! I almost forgot to turn them over-"

"Be glad I am your so-called sue chief, pabo." Saeran huffed as he secretly had a slight smile on his face.

"Gaah, mianhae, you know that I'm not the best at cooking, ehehe..." Saeyoung responded. "Just a little bit of butter on top..!" He mumbled to himself as he was preparing the toast on three plates, two on each plate to be exact. "And there we go, the toast is done! Now back to the pancakes!" He went back to check if the pancakes were ready on the other side. It turns out that they were almost ready and the whole place started to smell like a combination of eggs, bacon, and pancake.

"Breakfast is ready!~" Saeyoung semi-shouted though the home.

"You couldn't have said it louder." Saeran responded sarcastically, then came a laugh from V and Saeyoung.

"Let's eat!~" Saeyoung had both him and V's plate as he set a plate filled with delicious food in front of the taller male. Saeran had already had his plate with him, sitting across from the two when they got to the dining table.

"It smells very good, thank you, both of you." V smiled and had tried to feel for the silverware, but couldn't. Before anyone could say anything-

"Here's a fork for you, V" Saeran handed the fork to the blue eyed male.

"Ah, thank you, Saeran." Jihyun smiled as he took the fork in his hand.

"Idiot..." Saeran had walked passed Saeyoung as he mumbled into the other's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~I love the twins, don't you?~ ******


	15. Why?

Seven's POV:

Breakfast was pretty decent; at least the food was edible, aheh...

Forty minutes had passed by and we all had finished our meals. I took V's plate as he of course insisted on cleaning up for himself.

"You're my guest, V, it's okay~" I gave him a peck on the lips.

"More like lover instead." Saeran had murmured while smirking, teasing the two a bit. I had went over to the kitchen sink with him and V's plate, hitting Saeran's shoulder playfully when he walked pass him on the way.

A few minutes had passed by and the dishes were cleaned and put away. Saeran had went back to his room and got a call from Yoosung to ask him if he could do a favor for him. Ever since the years had gone by, Saeran had begun to trust the blonde haired boy, to be honest, more than his brother. There was just something about that boy that he... Liked, perhaps...

"Hey hyung, blonde boy asked me to do a favor for him, so I'll be out for a while." Saeran had gotten out of his room while he told Saeyoung who was sitting in the living room with V.

"Oh? You mean Yoosung? Have fun Saeran!~" I chimed. "Be safe okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." Saeran responded and went out the door. A few seconds had passed and V had taken a small breath.

“Saeran that boy… I’m glad he’s recovering…” He softly said out loud.

“V…” I responded as I went to grab V's hands, sliding closer to the male, placing my forehead onto the other’s forehead.

“What is it, love?” Jihyun responded in concerned.

"Do you think the others would be okay with this? I mean I'm not as concerned with most of them, I'm mostly concerned about-"

"I'm sure he would understand..." V cutted in, he smiled a bit as he knew who I was probably talking about.

"After all, you've known each other for years... I'm sure he would accept it..." The bluenette nuzzled his nose with the red haired male. I blushed a light pink as my lips curled into a slight smile. I sighed and placed one of my hands onto Jihyun’s cheek giving the other a peck on the lips then pulled away.

“You’re right… I guess I shouldn’t worry about what happens… Even if it doesn’t turn out the way I want it to be… I’ll never let you go, Jihyun…”

“Luciel…” V didn’t know what to say at that moment, as I had taken the words right out of his mouth to be honest… heh...


	16. A new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **V does a little cleaning at his house ******

~~~

It has been a two days since V's visit to Saeyoung's. V was planning to get treatment for his eyes a week later from now. Meanwhile, while he was a bit nervous for the surgery, but at the same time, he felt a bit excited. A lot of thoughts kept running though his head, but he decided to push them aside for now.  
The blue haired male was at his home, while he thought he needed to clean up his house a bit since he hasn't had time to ever since all of the chaos that had happened a few months ago, making his house slowly into cluttered mess ;;;

He started to head to the attic of his home. He turned on the lights to the attic and started to rummage through his boxes. Of course, he found old gadgets of his, from old paint brushes to an old camera of his that he used to use while he was in his younger stage. He started to pick out things that he felt like it wasn't worth keeping, because they were either worn out or unusable...

It wasn't so long that he stumbled upon some old photos. He took out the decent sized stack of pictures that was in a small box and started to look at them one by one. Although his vision was almost to be done for, he could still see brief silhouettes and colors of the people that were in the photos. Some he could see were of Saeyoung and Saeran when they were younger. He smiled at the pictures thought to himself that he misses those days, but at the same time, he was glad for these days as well.

After a few pictures, of course he stumbled upon a photo of a certain women… Although they were over for some time now, V had hoped that she was doing well. He didn’t know where the female had went after the incident, but he had hoped that she was in a happy place… 

A few seconds of silence had passed by as V let out a slight melancholy sigh, then put the photos back in the box that he had took them from. He continued to clean out the attic as if it was only the beginning…

~~~

It was about two in a half hours when V had finished cleaning the attic. It had more memories than he had remembered to be honest, but at least he had more room for new ones to come…

Jihyun started to head out of his attic, along with a box of old memories that he wanted to discard. He turned off the lights to the attic and slowly shut the door behind him as he started on working to clean the rest of his home from the past…


	17. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Plot twist? You're welcome~ ******

After Jihyun was finished discarding the things he didn’t need in his home, he had heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it was as he went to open the door, revealing a mysterious cloaked figure.

“Oh hello, may I ask what brings you here…?” Jihyun asked as he saw that the figure was dressed in a cloak, but he couldn’t make out the full image… He was a bit suspicious of why the person was dressed that way at first, but before he knew it, he suddenly felt a sharp pain that went through his abdomen, he started to feel dizzy and in a flash, he saw nothing but an empty void…

~~~~~  
~~~

~~

 

“…Agh...”

The bluenette had slowly opened his eyes. His eyes shifted throughout the room. He could barely see thing because of how blurry his vision was. 

The room was almost pitched black. 

 

He felt like his body was stiff, but tried his best to get up, his legs felt weak… Once he had attempted to get up, he was automatically pulled back by something that was binding his hands together behind his back. The half-conscious male had observed the area a bit more, and for some reason, he felt a familiar vibe coming from this place…

 

“So you’re finally awake...?” An anonymous figure had spoken, their head was covered in a cloak, while their face was facing down, walking over to the blue haired male slowly.

“Hg… What do you want…? Who… Are you?” Jihyun spoke monotone as if he could barely speak for now.

 

His head was in pain, and he desperately needed some water…

 

“You don’t remember me..? After all, it has been a quite a while..."

 

The figure had faced V, as they bent down in front of him, slowly taking off the cloak that was on their head, reveling her golden hair and emerald green eyes.

 

"Rika.." Jihyun whispered, as he was in shock of the person that was in front of him at the moment, as she leaned towards Jihyun, whispering into his ear.

"I missed you, Jihyun...~"

“Where.. Am I?” Jihyun had questioned the other. At that moment, he was confused of why the blonde hair woman was here; he thought she was getting the treatment that she desperately needed... It turned out that he was wrong about her whereabouts…

“You don’t remember this place, do you…?” The female laughed hysterically. “What a shame, because we sure had a lot of memories in this place…”

“Memories? I don’t understand… Ahg… ” Jihyun was still woozy from the drug that Rika had injected into him. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, but at the same time, he wanted answers to why the other brought him here in the first place.

“You know, I miss those times…” The blonde continued mischievously to speak as she stood back up and looked down at V. “It’s really a shame that you didn’t want me anymore... We could have been happy forever, Jihyun…”

“Rika… We’ve been through this…” Jihyun tried to speak. “I thought you’d understood my words…”

“I know... And of course I understood them…” Rika’s eyes shut slowly for a moment. “I know your love wasn’t real to me, but that’s okay, I forgive you… Because my love was real for you…” She smiled. “I know you won’t believe it…So in the end, I finally came up with a plan to show you how much I love you… Doesn’t that sound… Wonderful…?” She laughed again.

“What are you planning…?”

“Oh, you’ll see soon… Trust me, you’ll surely will enjoy it..~”


End file.
